


Coded Thunder

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Matrix (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Matrix Fusion, Canon Gay Relationship, Clubbing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Leather, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Slash, Theoki, Thorki - Freeform, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Sure, Loki hadn't had to take the shift but Amora thought monitoring was boring anyway.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki, Thor/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	1. Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a few ideas that caught hold of me and refused to let go. I don't how much farther I'll go with it, if any, but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything in place?" Loki asked Amora as he sat at the computer in Room 303 of the abandoned Heart o' the City Hotel. Amora didn't reply and he rolled his eyes. "I said, is everything in place?"

"You weren't supposed to relieve me."

"I know but I felt like taking a shift." Why did Amora have to be such a bitch sometimes? He'd have to be a gigantic idiot not to know she hated the surveillance part of monitoring potential Reds.

"You like him, don't you? You like watching him?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Just because Thor helped his landlord take out the garbage, was a competent hacker and pretty hot didn't mean he liked him. He was just attracted to the things he couldn't really have any more. 

"We're going to kill him. Do you understand that? He's going to die, just like all the others."

"Odin believes he is the One."

"Do you?"

"I...it doesn't matter what I believe." After all, even though he'd never said anything, he'd loved Theo and Theo hadn't been the One. Of course Odin hardly let Theo into the Matrix after Agent Foster had broken his leg. Most Agents would've gone for a kill shot after Theo failed to make that jump but not Foster. She was a real sadistic bitch, that one. 

"You don't, do you?"

"If you have something to say, I suggest you say it to Odin."

"I intend to, believe me I will. Someone has to."

Ping.

"Did you hear that?" Was he being paranoid or had the line made a noise?

"Hear what?"

"Are you sure this line is clean?" 

"Yeah, 'course I'm sure."

"I better go." He'd learned a long time ago that you could never be too careful in the Matrix.

The sound of footsteps in the hall reached his ears. Flimsy wood crunched and a man's voice shouted, "Hands up, little lady!" as lighted scopes flickered over the dust covered room to land around him.

Slowly, he stood and raised his hands. "Oh, I'm flattered but I'm afraid lawmen aren't my type." He could see one of the cops approaching in the computer's monitor, he waited for the man to grab his arm before he turned into the cop and shoved his open palm into the cop's nose. When the cop yelped and pulled away, he sprinted to the left and onto the wall before he sprang off to perform a perfect swan kick. While he did use guns, sparingly, he preferred knives. After all, unless you had baggy sleeves, you couldn't really hide guns up them. His favourite pair of daggers slid into his hands. One of the other cops rushed in and he blocked the hurried baton strike before pushing it away then closed with a slash across the cop's throat. Just one left and a throwing knife to the heart solved that problem.

With a sigh, he slid his daggers back up his sleeves and called the Asgard. "Operator?"

"Loki, they've found you." It was Odin, not Heimdall, which meant it was incredibly serious. "There's a phonebooth at the corner of Wells and Lake, hurry."

"Will do, Captain." Of course it was Wells and Lake. Why weren't there ever any bloody things closer or were the Agents just getting that good at cutting hard lines? After pocketing his cell, he ran out of the room toward the elevator and stopped in his tracks as it dinged open. Who the Hel knew why the Matrix had designed one of its Agents to look old but that was definitely Selvig, which meant that Lewis and Foster were probably lurking somewhere outside, waiting for him. He turned and bolted back the way he'd originally come then went up the fire escape to the roof.

It'd be a damned tight window, literally in a few blocks, but he could make it. He had to.


	2. Concentrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was he supposed to concentrate like this?

The bass line pounded through Thor's body as he stood in a corner of the White Rabbit. He'd gotten tired of dancing and was feeling like getting another beer when the androgynous stranger appeared. The pale skin contrasted with those mischievous emerald eyes and chin length black hair, yet complimented the dagger sharp cheekbones and that lithe black leather-clad body.

"Hello, Thor." While the voice was soft it was definitely male with a West London accent.

"How'd you know that name?! Who are you?" Normally he wasn't attracted to men but, damn, he might have to make an exception for this one. 

The stranger pressed against him and a finely boned hand with black painted nails caressed his shoulder. "I'm Loki, and I know a lot of things about you, Thor. Like how you live alone and how night after night you sit at your computer, looking for answers. I know who you're looking for."

How was he supposed to concentrate when a wonderful icy musky scent was surrounding him? God, he wanted to make a mark on that slender neck. Wait, Loki? "So you're the one who cracked the IRS Dbase?"

"Mm-hm. If you truly want to find Odin then come to the Adams Street Bridge at midnight. See you around, handsome." Loki whispered the last so close to him that he felt the flicker of Loki's tongue against his ear. With a roguish wink, Loki turned and vanished into the press of bodies on the dance floor.

Well, it seemed he had plans for later. 


End file.
